Barsburg Empire
The Barsburg Empire is the main setting for the 07 ghost series. It is the largest and most powerful empire in the 07-Ghost series, consisting of several other countries that have been invaded and conquered over the years, including the kingdoms of Raggs (ラグス王国) and Antwort (アントヴォルト). Archbishop Bastien had said the goal of the Barsburg Empire is world domination, something proven true by their conquests in Raggs and Antwort. Barsburg appears to have been inspired by Germany, as it shares many German customs and terminology (Bars, Burg, Hoch, Begleiter, Antwort, Wahrheit, Vertrag, Verloren, etc. are German words). The Empire is split up into 7 Districts, each of the Districts having its own cities, rulers and cultures. The Barsburg capital is located in District 1 and the Barsburg Church is located in District 7. Manga chapter 65 shows that the Barsburg capital used to be located in District 3. Etymology 'Bars' is a German word that has the same meaning in English. 'Burg' means 'castle'. The side chapter hints that Barsburg was previously known as the Lulu Empire. In Teutonic, 'Lulu' means 'famous in war'. This is probably a reference to the wars Barsburg has waged on other countries over the years, as well as the fact that their military is powerful and infamous. History As the country Barsburg Barsburg was one of two kingdoms, the other being Raggs, which were under the divine protection of a God-in the case of Barsburg, Archangel Raphael, and in the case of Raggs, Archangel Mikhail. In order to keep peace between the two kingdoms, Barsburg and Raggs formed an alliance which was upheld for a long time. Very little has been shown on how the Barsburg Empire grew to be so large, but it has been established that the Empire did this by invading and conquering other countries. The side chapter Pilot hints that the Empire used to be known as the Lulu Empire before the country Barsburg began to surmount the other Districts. A chapter in the manga shows that the original country of Barsburg was located in District 3, this apparently being the only District that was part of the Barsburg Empire prior to the War with Raggs. After Raggs was conquered, and the new capital established, the Empire supposedly continued to progress through the surrounding countries in order to expand its territory over a 10 year period. At the beginning of the series, the Barsburg Empire had already consisted of Seven Districts. The Raggs War The Raggs War was the first war between Barsburg and Raggs which resulted in the total destruction of the Raggs Kingdom, sparked by the theft of Pandora's box. The people of Raggs suffered enormous casualties and those not slain by Barsburg troops were enslaved. The war almost resulted in the annihilation of the royal family of Raggs, with Tiashe, with his memory (true identity) sealed by Vertrag, Ayanami, who had betrayed his kingdom, and Teito's mother Millea, being the only survivors. The genocide also resulted in the Antwort Kingdom arming themselves after they took Pandora's Box, which inevitably led to the Antwort War, as the purpose of the Barsburg Chief of Staff, Ayanami, was to get Pandora's Box. Sky Pirate Subjugation The Sky Pirate Subjugation was the large scale annihilation of the Sky Pirates in Barsburg's bid to control the skies. As the Empire The Antwort War It is unknown how or why the war with Antwort began, but at the start of the series, the two countries were shown to be already hostile towards each other. The earliest mention of the conflict with Antwort was during one of the Military meetings, where the officers spoke of how Antwort was amassing its army. The Black Hawks were eventually sent to resolve the conflict. The hostiles were subjugated, and the Empire took Antwort within a week, making it part of the Empire. Restoration of Raggs In Kapitel 99, it is mentioned that Wahrheit Teito Klein reestablished the Raggs kingdom, which could mean that District 1 and District 5 are no longer part of the Empire. Government It is a monarchy. According to the emperor of Barsburg in manga chapter 79, it can only be ruled by an empress(which he found farcical). Geography The Barsburg Empire is made up of several floating continents, allegedly kept afloat by Zaiphon, and joined together with thin bridges of land. It is currently unknown what lies below the line of clouds as no one has ever ventured below them. The main land of the Barsburg Empire is divided into 7 areas each known as a District, and the Districts are numbered 1-7, presumably in the order they were conquered. The original names of the Districts are unknown, with the exception of District 1, which used to be known as Raggs. *1st District *2nd District *3rd District *4th District *5th District *6th District *7th District *Antwort Allies *Sem Country Enemies *Raggs *Unnamed country with a ruler whose assassination Emperor Wolfram ordered Kapitel 80 *Several unnamed kingdoms *Barsburg Church References Site Navigation Landmarks Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Barsburg Category:Popular articles